


Short Cut

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the Countdown, and everyone's enjoying themselves in Tokyo Dome's backstage. Sho takes the opportunity to ask Shige something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Cut

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/profile)[**trivialaffair**](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/) :)

_**Short Cut**_  
 **Title:** Short Cut  
 **Group/pairing:** Sho/Shige  
 **Word Count:** 1,123  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** It's after the Countdown, and everyone's enjoying themselves in Tokyo Dome's backstage. Sho takes the opportunity to ask Shige something.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything, except maybe the idea:)  
 **Author's Note:** For [](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/profile)[**trivialaffair**](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/) :)  
Remixed by [](http://littlealex.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlealex**](http://littlealex.livejournal.com/) : [Never Ask Nino](http://community.livejournal.com/jentfic_remix/25511.html)  
  
It was about 1:30AM when everyone's finally settled in Tokyo Dome's backstage, if you considered juniors and stage hands running around 'settled.' Normally, the members of the bands that were performing would call out dibs on showers, but not tonight. For one, there were too many people to even try and get a shower in, and two, nobody really cared. It was the beginning of another year, and they wanted to celebrate just like everybody else did.

V6 and TOKIO both had family members who tagged along with them, so on top of the juniors running around, there were also _actual_ juniors running around as well. The wives were having a lovely time chatting about their Johnny's husbands, and how their schedules were similar or different. And the kids had fun running around the mazes that were the hallways of Tokyo Dome, even if it drove their parents crazy.

While everyone was sort of mingling with fellow kouhais and sempais alike, the members of NEWS were on the low-key side of things. Except for Koyama, who was being a good sempai and visiting his kouhais to wish them luck in the New Year. Shige was simply doing his usual after-performance routine. Massu was taking his sweet time in doing everything, as usual, but because he was a clean freak, he would eventually head towards the showers. Tegoshi had followed Ryo to the Kanjani8 dressing room, where everyone was joining in on some massive video game orgy, and Yamapi was still struggling to get out of his hakama before another person came up to him and congratulated him for being born in the year of the cow.

Watching the stream of people coming in and out of their room was dizzying, especially since they had been doing concerts back to back. Shige, in particular, was prone to getting tired, so he took this chance after the Countdown just to melt into the couch.

He watched as a few more people dropped by NEWS' dressing room. Once, Nino came to joke around with Yamapi, laughing at how he had to wear the horrid formal wear this year, and how he had to point Yamapi in the direction of the cameras.  
Ryo was still in the room at the time and commented on how that was 'Yamapi for ya.'  
Nobody knew what triggered it, but Nino suddenly went over to hug Ryo, and he blushed. No matter how many days he spent with his Ryusei no Kizuna costar, he would never get used to Nino's outward display of affection. Yamapi simply chuckled at this, finally stepping out of his hakama and back into regular clothing. Feeling refreshed, Yamapi grabbed Nino by the waist, to save Ryo (and himself from the wrath of Ryo, if he hadn't saved him), and they went in search of the catering service.

When another Arashi member showed up, it wasn't particularly unusual. Normally, sempais who were familiar with kouhais would give them New Year's money, or at least offer to treat them with lunch or dinner. But when Shige glances up at who was standing at the door, his eyes lift up and he immediately stands up to give a small bow.

"Hey," Sho greeted with a warm smile. He walked across the room to where Shige was standing, and asked if they could go get something to eat. Shige was inclined to accept, because he greatly admired Sho for his intelligence and talent.

After they had walked past a few hallways full of festivities, Sho directed them towards a detour, full of empty rooms and quiet hallways. Sho had been to Tokyo Dome many times, after all, and he roamed the halls with familiarity.

They walked in silence for a little bit longer, enjoying the peace, until Sho broke the silence with a hesitant question.  
"Are you okay, Shige-kun? You seemed a little uncomfortable when I leaned on you during our performance..."

"Ah," Shige looked at Sho and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry about that. I just hurt myself during NEWS' recent concert, that's all."

"Are you okay, though? I mean, I didn't mean to put my arms around...it just felt right...for the moment, you know?" Sho didn't know where he was trying to go with that sentence. He hoped that Shige could decipher the concern and apology in that sentence somehow. But honestly, there was a hint of something else Sho didn't know how to express just yet. Something that set his usually assertive self back into his shy teenage days.

"Yea, it's nothing. Nishikido-kun had grabbed a hold of me when he was falling. Thankfully, he didn't. But, he's quite strong, so...yea." Shige responded with an equally nervous sort of answer.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Sho let out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding.

Shige fought the urge to blush, even though he felt the warmth spreading to his cheeks already. He had never really spent that much time with Sho-kun, but seeing Sho's concern for his well-being, was a rather nice and comfortable feeling. That's what Shige called it at the time; he couldn't pinpoint what else it could be. And Shige would later call what he was about to do an act of spontaneity, when in reality, he had been wanting to do this for a long time.  
He imagined it was Sho's shy, relieved, smile, that triggered this next question.

"Um, Sho-kun, if you're free anytime, after NEWS' Winter Party concerts, maybe you'd like to have lunch with me sometime?"

Sho beamed, and Shige took it as a good sign. "Definitely. Ah, here." Sho took out his cell phone and gestured for Shige to do the same.  
"Ah, we've never exchanged addresses before, and we've been working together for so long now." Sho mentioned, a little embarrassed.

Shige tried to defend his sempai by saying, "It's ok. I hear some of the V6 sempais don't have each others' addresses either."

"Is that so?" Sho responded with a grin. "Ok, well, call me anytime you're free." Sho seemed to have regained his sempai-like composure.

"I will." Shige responded with an equally confident tone.

"Oh here." Sho pointed to the next intersection and directed Shige, with his left arm, to turn right. The subtle touch didn't go unnoticed, but neither person said a thing.

"This hallway should lead us to the good catering. This will be like our practice date." Sho wanted to take that last part back, but it slipped out before he could help it. He blamed this Freudian slip on Arashi, because they usually drove him to unnecessary silly comments. But, before Sho could even think about his mess-up, Shige was already dragging him down the hallway and towards the food.  
\-----------  
 **Author's Note:** I hope you liked it, Triv. I don't really know Sho that well, but I wanted to write it anyway:P And yea, it's unbeta-ed and finished in 4AM haze:P  
<33


End file.
